This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls
by Kimeko
Summary: *FINISHED!* Everything is fine, until someone shows up and threatens to tear apart the lives of Kenshin and Kaoru forever... who could it be??
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: No, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and if I did, that would be like heaven on earth, but I don't own it, so there..  
  
Authors Notes: This is my second RK fic, and I think I did slightly better on this one. I don't have my writer's block anymore, so that is awesome for me! Yatta! Again, feel free to leave any comments, questions, constructive criticism, just no flames. Arigatou minna and enjoy!  
  
This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls Chapter 1: Someone Shows Up  
  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a redheaded samurai was doing the one thing he enjoyed the most. the laundry. He hummed happily as he scrubbed at the kimono that was filling the soapy water, and snapped it briskly, sending a loud thwaping noise into the air. He kept on humming, turning around and effortlessly hanging it on the pole behind him to dry.  
  
"Kenshin!!!"  
  
The familiar voice floated out to him, and he instantly came to attention, turning around again to greet his beloved, even if she didn't know it yet.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kenshin, I need you to go out to town and get some things. For one, we're out of tofu again. Mou! I swear, if Yahiko and Sano eat any more, we won't be able to afford anything!" Kaoru sighed, planting her hands on her hips. "I'm getting sick of going to the other dojos to teach. If only I had more students, that actually paid, unlike Yahiko." Her face became sad, and Kenshin wanted to do something, anything, to make her face happy again. Acting on a hunch, he gathered Kaoru into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Maa maa, Kaoru-dono. I'm sure you will get more students soon. You just have to be patient, ok?" Kenshin whispered into her ear, and swiftly released her, stepping back and smiling, like nothing happened.  
  
Kaoru looked at him in shock, and then gave him a small smile, making him feel warm and fuzzy all over. Deciding to shock Kenshin as well, she leaned forward and quickly pecked him with her lips on his scarred cheek, grinning when she saw his purple eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"K-Kaoru-dono, sessha thinks that he should go inside now and make some lunch for minna. Sessha will call you when it's ready." Kenshin stuttered, a pinkish tinge covering his cheeks, and made his retreat, walking rather quickly towards the house.  
  
Kaoru smiled again, but it disappeared when she remembered something.  
  
"Kenshin! You forgot! You need to go to town first to get the tofu, you silly baka!"  
  
Kenshin stopped in his tracks, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, sweatdropping.  
  
"Ahh, so sessha did, Kaoru-dono. Gomen, sessha will go do it now." Kenshin stopped, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, focusing on something that was behind her. The hand that was on his neck went instantly to the hilt of his sakabatou, and he swiftly moved in front of Kaoru.  
  
Turning around, Kaoru saw that there was a man at the gate, and that he was in a obviously expensive hakama and gi, in a flattering colour of a emerald- green gi and white hakama. His hair was coal black, and tied back into a small ponytail. What was most attractive about him though, was his green eyes, setting off the green gi very nicely. He was a little taller than Kenshin, she noticed, and then something in the back of her mind clicked. A memory of that same man, but in a much younger body, and herself, also in a much smaller body, playing together with small wooden toys while her father taught his students in the dojo.  
  
"DAISUKE-KUN!" Kaoru screeched, and dodging around Kenshin, she ran up to him and embraced him in a huge hug.  
  
To Kenshin's horror, he hugged her back, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! It's been so long! The last time I saw you, you were a little girl, striving to learn your father's technique and letting nobody in your way." Daisuke ruffled Kaoru's hair, and she gave a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. Daisuke laughed and rested his bright green eyes on Kenshin, curiosity flickering in them. Kaoru noticed where his gaze was, and instantly felt guilty. Here she was, hugging a complete stranger, while Kenshin didn't know what the heck was going on.  
  
"Kenshin, may I introduce Tsubata Daisuke, my childhood friend. We were very close back then, and he was like the brother I never had. Daisuke, this is Himura Kenshin, a friend of mine who is living here at my invitation." Seeing Kenshin relax slightly and take his hand off his sword, she continued. "By the way, why did you leave??? I was so lonely for awhile, and I had no one to talk to or play with. mou!"  
  
Daisuke looked slightly uncomfortable, and shifted on his feet. "I had to Kaoru-chan. I was sent off into the army to fight for the Emperor against the Ishin Shishi." At this statement, Kenshin paled considerably. "But, I never really got into the action. After the revolution, my rich uncle died, and I was the only relative who could take the property. After I got everything sorted out and done, I came over here as fast as I could."  
  
Kaoru nodded sympathetically, and Daisuke cocked his head, curiosity still in his eyes.  
  
"Um, Himura-san, if you don't mind me asking, are you the famous Hitokiri Battousai? You don't have to say if you don't want to," he hastily added, seeing the purple eyes narrow some more. Kenshin, deciding to not beat around the bush, nodded stiffly. Daisuke's eyes widened, and he realized what he'd just said about him fighting for the emperor. He chuckled nervously, and turned back to Kaoru.  
  
"Kao-"  
  
"HEY JOU-CHAN, KENSHIN! WE'RE BACK!" Sano yelled, and coming around the dojo, Yahiko and him both stopped, eyes flicking to the newcomer. Raising an eyebrow, Sano casually pointed at Daisuke. "Jou-chan, who's this guy? I've never seen him before."  
  
Kaoru sighed for the second time that afternoon, and readied herself for the questions. "Sano, Yahiko, this is Tsubata Daisuke, and he is a very old childhood friend of mine. As you can see, Kenshin and Daisuke already met each other."  
  
Yahiko looked at the former hitokiri, and raised an eyebrow as well. From what he could tell, Kenshin looked like he was about to kill this guy. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to sit back and watch the show. Maybe if he was lucky, Kenshin would tell the guy to get the hell out of there and kick some butt. But knowing Kenshin, not likely.  
  
Daisuke cleared his throat. "Kaoru-chan, as I was about to say, do you remember anything about a promise that your father made to me when I left?"  
  
Kaoru furrowed her brows together, thinking. Finally, she shook her head. "No, I don't remember anything about a promise. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Daisuke took a deep breath, and gently took Kaoru's hands in his. Kenshin gritted his teeth savagely, and made a small growl. Sano and Yahiko noticed how taut he was, and wisely decided to stay out of the way if anything happened. Completely ignoring the other three men, Daisuke looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes. "Kaoru, I say this from the bottom of my heart. I loved you from the day that I left you all those years ago, and if you don't have anyone else on your mind, I would be honored to become your husband. That is the promise that your father gave to me, to be able to give my hand in marriage to you, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and even Sano stood there speechless. Never in their wildest dreams could they have thought this would have happened. Kenshin stared at Kaoru, hoping desperately that she would say no, that she would rip her hands out of his, demand that he get out of there at once, before he did something stupid and attack Daisuke, or lose his heart to her forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Notes: There is my first chapter! I hope you liked it, and I will hopefully be writing some more! R+R please! I would love to know what you think! Arigatou minna! 


	2. Shattering Pieces

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own RK, or any of its characters, you get the idea.  
  
Authors Notes: This is my second chapter! Yatta!  
  
This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls Chapter 2: Shattering Pieces  
  
Kaoru stood there, staring at Daisuke, who was giving her an extremely nervous, yet hopeful, look. 'What am I going to do?' Kaoru frantically thought, "It was my father's wish, and I can't break it. That's the most important thing to me. I'm sorry Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and especially Kenshin. I loved you, and it seems like time has stopped waiting for us.' Kaoru hung her head, and Kenshin's hopes lifted. "She's going to say no! Oh Kami-sama, say no! Onegai!'  
  
Daisuke broke the silence. "Umm, Kaoru? Should I come back later? Or should I take this as a no?"  
  
"......."  
  
Kaoru lifted her head, and gave him a dazzling smile.  
  
"No, Daisuke, you don't have to go. And you don't have to take this as a no either. Yes, I will marry you. It was my father's wish, and I need to follow that. I don't have anybody else on my mind, so I will be honored to become your wife."  
  
Kenshin saw everything like it was in slow motion, the reality of what Kaoru had just said sinking into his mind and going to the depths of his soul. He faintly heard a sound like a screaming wail in the distance and it got louder until it completely filled his mind, threatening to drive him insane. Kenshin's eyes clouded into a mix of purple and golden amber.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I think that I should go and get that tofu that you were suggesting. Sano and Yahiko are going to come with me because I think that you two should be alone." Kenshin frostily stated, and then brushed past them and out of the gate, Sano and Yahiko cautiously following.  
  
Kenshin walked with sharp steps down the path, and a frightening aura surrounded him, warning even the most unintelligent bystander to stay out of his way. Kenshin walked for about three minutes, until he judged that he was out of earshot of the dojo, and then screamed angrily and slammed his fist into the brick wall next to him, breaking the stones and sending plaster everywhere. Kenshin then sunk to the ground to his knees and continued to hit the wall, shouting obscenities. Sano and Yahiko's eyes went wide at his show of anger, and went forward to try and comfort their friend. Sano gently stopped Kenshin's bleeding fist from hitting the wall again, and crouched down in front of Kenshin's now shaking form, Yahiko beside him.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T I DO SOMETHING!?!?! I LET HER GO! SHE BETRAYED ME! WHY, KAMI- SAMA, WHY????" Kenshin screamed, and began to sob, tears running over his cheeks.  
  
Sano gave Yahiko a worried look, which he returned, and put an arm around Kenshin's shoulders, wondering what he could say to pull Kenshin back together. They were getting odd looks from the people on the street, but the little group was beyond caring about people's opinions of them right now.  
  
"Kenshin," Sano started, and winced, knowing this was going to hurt. "I don't really know what to say, but I didn't expect for her to say that. I would feel the same way if Megumi did the same. I'm sorry, but I think that you waited too long. Jou-chan's heart belongs to somebody else now, and I don't think you'll be getting it back."  
  
"Yeah, Kenshin. I feel the same as Sano does. I just hope that you'll do something to put your life back together, and try to move on." Yahiko added.  
  
Kenshin snarled. They didn't know of what he'd been through, losing Tomoe, and now they expect for him to just simply move on? Kaoru was the only chance that he had to live a normal and happy life, and he had let it slip through his fingers. Wasted it.  
  
Kenshin lifted his red bangs and regarded them with cold, now completely filled amber eyes. "Sano, Yahiko, I think you two are so full of bullshit. Kaoru was my life, and now I don't have one anymore. I suggest that you get your asses out of my face and get back to the dojo, before I have the urge to kill something. I will be back at nightfall, I have to think."  
  
Sano and Yahiko gulped, and stood up quickly. They gave him one last pleading look, then started back towards the dojo. Once they were out of sight, Kenshin stood up and continued down the street, people skittering to get out of his way.  
  
Back at the dojo, Kaoru and Daisuke stood there, Kenshin's icy exit fresh in their minds. They heard a faint noise that sounded like a scream, followed by swears and more screaming, then silence. Kaoru closed her eyes at the pain that she was feeling in her heart for Kenshin. She hated to do this to him, but there was no other way. She knew that she had betrayed him when she said that she had no one else on her mind, and that he was going to be sad and angry for a very long time.  
  
Daisuke broke the silence again. "I think I have made a mistake, coming here. It's obvious that he cared for you, and that you cared for him. I think I should go-"  
  
"No!" Kaoru stopped him, and smiled at him with eyes filled with tears. "I think Kenshin had his chance, and he didn't use it. I still want to marry you, Daisuke."  
  
Kaoru said the lie with efficient swiftness, but it tore her heart a little more, knowing that she was betraying Kenshin. Sano and Yahiko arrived at the gate and walked in, despair showing clearly on their faces. Sano's changed to anger, focusing it on Daisuke. He grabbed Daisuke's collar, lifting him off the ground and pinning him to a wall.  
  
"You bastard," he growled, "You just pissed off the Hitokiri Battousai. You are going to be dead by the time night falls. I hope you enjoy the rest of your short time that you have left, because you're screwed."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sano swiveled his head to look at Kaoru, who had a murderous expression on her face. She walked up to Sano and slapped him, who looked at her in shock.  
  
"Just because I picked Daisuke instead of Kenshin, you're going to take it out on him?? Kenshin needs to learn that he can't get his way all the time. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way things are going to be."  
  
Sano dropped Daisuke, who landed on the ground in a heap, and faced Kaoru. His brown eyes were cold, and devoid of emotion.  
  
"You. Ungrateful. Bitch." Sano spat out these words, and he sure didn't regret them. "Kenshin saved your life countless times, and this is how you repay him? By breaking his heart?? You need to find out where your loyalties lie, Kaoru. Until then, I'm outta here." Turning, he took a step, and then suddenly whipped around again. "Oh, by the way, Kenshin will be back at nightfall. I suppose it's to get out of here before he goes crazy from Tanuki's broken promises. Come on, Yahiko. I don't want to be around people who are like Kaoru."  
  
Yahiko, who was silent the whole time, nodded, his eyes sad. He walked out of the dojo gate, Sano following and slamming the gate door after him.  
  
Kaoru fell to her knees, staring at what used to be her life that had just walked out the door. A single tear ran down her face, and more followed them. Daisuke struggled to his feet and went over to Kaoru, putting his hand awkwardly on her shoulder. Kaoru shrugged his hand off and stood, tears still running down her face.  
  
"Daisuke, please leave for now. I need to confront Kenshin when he comes home, and I don't think you will want to be here. Come back tomorrow. I need to think."  
  
"Hai, Kaoru. I will come back tomorrow. I hope things work out for you." Daisuke whispered, eyes downcast. Turning, he also walked out of the gate the Sano had just slammed, closing it quietly behind him. Outside the gate, he gave one, evil smile. Everything was going as planned.  
  
Inside the yard, Kaoru stood there, completely alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's notes: I am so evil!!! Don't worry, things will get better soon. I am working as fast as I can, but I'm swamped with homework right now. *sighs* Again, please R+R! I only have 4 reviews right now, and I would REALLY like to see what you think! Opinions are important to me, don't get me wrong! Anyway, ja matta ne, minna! 


	3. Unhappy Decisions

Disclaimers: I don't really think I need to say this again. yare yare. I DO NOT own RK, etc. There, ya happy?  
  
Author's notes: This is my third chapter, and once again, I would appreciate it if you could review! I really want to see what you think!!!  
  
This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls  
  
Chapter 3- Unhappy Decisions  
  
Kenshin slowly walked on the path towards the Kamiya Dojo, thinking hard. The sun had almost set, turning the sky a red-orange colour. Kenshin vaguely noticed it, his mind in turmoil. 'I hate to do this, but it's the only way. I know I promised her, and I'm breaking promises to the one I love once again. First Tomoe, then Kaoru. When will this end? Sometimes I wish Kami-sama would just take my life. No! I cannot think this way! I will live, even if I am miserable, I will live and repent!' Kenshin stopped, and realized that he was in front of the gate to Kaoru, and what he had considered for a time, his home. He took a deep breath, and pushed the gate open, stepping into the courtyard. On the porch, Kaoru sat, looking at the sky. Lowering her head and looking at him, Kaoru gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Welcome home, Kenshin. I know you will want to talk about this, and whatever reasons you have, I'm sure they are for a good cause." Kaoru whispered, and averted her eyes, tears threatening to spill.  
  
Kenshin sighed and continued to walk towards the porch, settling himself beside Kaoru. "No, Kaoru-dono, I don't have any reasons. All I know is that you picked Daisuke, and I can't change that. I hope you have a good life with him, and try to forget about any relationship between us. It will be for the best." Kenshin got up, and looked down at Kaoru, who was looking at him with utter shock. "Sayonara, Kaoru. I am going to leave once again." Tearing his gaze from Kaoru, he walked into the house.  
  
Kaoru stumbled to her feet and ran after him, reaching out and grabbing a handful of his gi in her hand. Spinning around, Kenshin caught her wrist, his purple eyes blank.  
  
"No! Kenshin, you can't do this! You promised me! Onegai, don't leave me again!!" Kaoru sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes, his resolve crumbling at the senses he was feeling. Gritting his teeth, he gently moved away from Kaoru and disentangled her fingers from his gi. "No, Kaoru, I can't do this. You won't be alone, since you have Daisuke now. I realize now that I didn't move fast enough, and I blame myself for that. Maybe I will come back, I don't know. It is all up to fate." Kenshin turned around again and continued to his bedroom, disappearing around the corner. Kaoru just stood there, her mind screaming that she go after him, make him stop what he was doing, but she couldn't move. Kenshin appeared again after a minute, his small bag of belongings in hand. He stopped, seeing Kaoru standing there, with tears streaming down her face. He winced, averting his eyes this time. His heart was constricting painfully at the pure and raw feelings he was experiencing.  
  
"K-Kenshin, please don't do this, please don't do this!" Kaoru whispered, her body shaking.  
  
Kenshin shook his head one, final time, and moved past her and out the door. Kaoru whirled around and ran to the shoji screen, but Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. He was gone, once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Gomen, minna, for such a short chapter! I just got home from a sleepover at a friend's house, and I'm not the most awake of people right now. ^^;; I will do more tomorrow or later today, when I'm not so tired. Anyway, ja ne! 


	4. Visitor From a Dream

Disclaimers: I do NOT own RK, wish I did, but I don't. Yare yare..  
  
Author's Notes: This is the fourth chapter, and I am absolutely swamped with homework and tests right now, so if I don't update for a long time, that's why. Anyways, enjoy minna!  
  
This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls Chapter 4- Visitor from A Dream  
  
Kenshin walked sadly towards Sano's little apartment, Kaoru on his mind. 'You baka! Why didn't you do something after Kyoto! It was obvious that she loved you. But noooo, you just had to go and make up all those stupid reasons why you couldn't love her. It really came back and bit you in the ass, didn't it?' The Battousai side of him sneered, and Kenshin shoved him roughly out of his mind. Turning the corner and approaching the door to Sano's home, he sighed. Going up and knocking on the screen, he waited for a response. The door slid open and Sano's head poked out. Seeing Kenshin standing there, with a bag in hand and a depressed look on his face, he immediately guessed what had happened.  
  
"Che, Kenshin. I guess you left again, huh? How did Jou-chan take it?" Sano said quietly, and winced as Kenshin's face did a little spasm, the pain showing clearly in his eyes.  
  
"Hai, sessha did leave, Sano. Kaoru-dono did not take it well, sessha is afraid. Ano, sessha was wondering if he could stay here for the night. Sessha will leave Tokyo in the morning." Kenshin sighed sadly again. He would have to wander, again. More years of begging things off people, and sleeping in the open. Great.  
  
"Hai, Kenshin, you can stay here for the night. Come on in."  
  
Sano opened the door wider, and revealed Yahiko sitting in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest. Kenshin was astounded. Yahiko, for the first time in his life, looked lost, afraid, and had tears in his eyes.  
  
"This has torn apart our lives, hasn't it?" Sano said bitterly, his eyes cold. "And it's all because of that Daisuke bastard. That ass-kissing, horse-shit eating-"  
  
"Sano, stop." Kenshin said quietly. "We should not talk that way about Kaoru-dono's fiancée, that we should." Kenshin gritted out the word fiancée, and he scowled for a brief second.  
  
Sano shut up, and Kenshin sat down beside Yahiko, who looked away from him.  
  
"Why?" Yahiko choked out, eyes overflowing. "Why didn't you do something, Kenshin? I thought you were strong. Why are you running away from Kaoru, from US??" He cried, and looked into Kenshin's eyes, which were a sad purple  
  
"Sessha apologizes, Yahiko-kun. Sessha can't do anything, because Kaoru- dono leads her own life. Sessha cannot control it for her. She decided to have her life with Daisuke-san, and sessha cannot change that." Kenshin whispered, and this time looked away. "If you don't mind, sessha will go to sleep now, and get a good start in the morning. Oyasumi nasai, Sano, Yahiko- kun."  
  
"Aa," Sano agreed. "We should go to sleep as well, Yahiko. It's been a long day. Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin nodded and sat against the wall, his sword propped against his shoulder, in his position when he slept while he was a hitokiri. Sano and Yahiko rolled out futons and climbed in, the little apartment uncomfortably cramped. Yahiko, half asleep already, caught a glance at Kenshin's face before dropping off to sleep. Kenshin's eyes were a chilling, golden amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin was standing in a fog, the mist surrounding him and obscuring everything from sight. He walked slowly around in the white mist, hand going to his sword. An ice-cold breeze flitted over his neck, and he spun around, this time drawing the sword out of the sheath, in one solid, smooth motion. He saw nothing, and turned around again, to see a person in front of him. Kenshin's eyes widened, seeing something he thought he would never see again.  
  
"T-Tomoe??" Kenshin stuttered, purple eyes disbelieving.  
  
"Aa, anata, it is me. I have come to you to give you a message. Listen carefully." Tomoe said, her face a blank mask.  
  
"H-Hai," Kenshin stuttered again, still surprised. "Demo, Tomoe, where are we?"  
  
"We are in the land of dreams, husband. I do not have much time, so just listen to my message, and ask questions after." Kenshin could hear a note of urgency in her voice, and decided to keep quiet for the time being.  
  
"Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, the one you love, is in grave danger. The man you met yesterday is not all that he seems. Go to the dojo at once, and save her. This message is from her father, and he also says that he wants you, Kenshin, to be with her always. He gives you both his blessing. Go, now, and meet your fate, Kenshin." Tomoe said, her voice echoing in the white blanket that was over them. She started to fade, and Kenshin reached desperately towards her.  
  
"TOMOE!" Kenshin screamed, running forward, and fell off a cliff, dropping into blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kenshin woke up, sweating bullets and panting hoarsely. The moon shone into the dark little room, illuminating the three people. Kenshin looked around frantically, not remembering where he was, and relaxed, realizing that he was in Sano's apartment. Tomoe's words came back to him, and he bolted up, his heart going into his throat. 'Kaoru! I need to go to her! Kami-sama, I hope I can get there in time!' Grabbing his sword and slipping noiselessly out of Sano's home, he started to sprint for the Kamiya Dojo, a red streak in the silent night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sat on her futon, miserable. A shadow appeared outside her door, and she stared at it, fear, and also hope, leaping into her mind. Standing slowly, she walked over and slid the rice paper screen open a crack, seeing what was outside her door. A black- gloved hand clamped over her mouth, and Kaoru immediately began to struggle, eyes wide. The man shoved a cloth into her face, and Kaoru breathed in a sweet- smelling purfume. Kaoru's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell uncouncious, the man clothed in black catching her easily. Heaving her onto his shoulder, he slipped out of her bedroom and out into the yard, stabbing a note with a dagger to the front door. Turning, he went out the front gate and into the dark streets, a black shadow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I would love it if you could R+R onegai! I will hopefully get another chapter up soon, minna! Ja matte ne! 


	5. Revived Memories

Disclaimers: I do not own RK. This is all the same. So I'm just going to go and write the story. Ja!  
  
Author's Comments: This is the 5th chapter! Again, thank you all SO much for reviewing. That is what has inspired me through this fic. Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou!  
  
This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls Chapter 5: Revived Memories  
  
Kenshin skidded to a stop in front of the Kamiya Dojo, pulling the gates open and running in. He saw a note on the front door, stabbed there by a dagger, and anger rose up in him. Walking up and ripping the note off the door, Kenshin read, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
'Battousai:  
  
I have taken Kamiya Kaoru, and she will die at my hands if you don't meet me at the river with the fireflies in an hour. I will look forward to meeting you.'  
  
Kenshin crumpled the piece of paper up into his white-knuckled hand, gritting his teeth. 'The river with the fireflies. That's where I said goodbye to Kaoru. This time, I will not be saying goodbye.' Kenshin thought, and turned, sprinting towards the river, where everything would change.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light. Her head pounded, and her mouth was dry. Looking around her, she discovered she was in a small wooden shack, and she was lying in hay. There was no furniture in the room, and one small window looked out to the world in the wall facing her. There was a woolen blanket covering her, but there was nothing else in the room. 'I wonder where I am. All I remember is a guy with a cloth covering my nose, and then I must have blacked out. I'm going to have to save myself this time, because the Kenshin-gumi aren't going to do it. Oh great.' Searching around the whole shack, she could not find a thing to serve her as a weapon. Trying the door, she found out it was locked. Defeated, she sat down in the hay, absentmindedly pulling a strand of it out of her hair. There was a click, and Kaoru jumped up, staring at the door, which opened, and the last man she ever would have thought of stepped in the room.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
Kenshin ran, heart pounding in his chest. The sun peeped over the horizon, turning the ground a blood red. Kenshin looked down, and stopped, horrible memories surfacing in his mind. He felt himself covered in the blood, the endless blood. Shaking his head forcefully, he sprinted away, running from his past and into the future.  
  
Daisuke chuckled, an evil sound. "Yes, Kaoru, it's your own innocent Daisuke. Surprised to see me? You know, I never even loved you. I made that up. If your Battousai even comes, which I highly doubt, then I will have you all to myself, won't I?"  
  
Kaoru, putting two and two together, suddenly got what Daisuke had been doing all this time. "You freaking bastard! You made us break up so Kenshin couldn't save me when I need him! I can't believe I actually trusted you!" She screamed and flung herself at Daisuke, who easily caught her and slammed her against the wall, pressing his body close to hers.  
  
"Yes, I did that Kaoru so I could things like this." Daisuke whispered, and pressed his lips to hers, and slid his hand up her waist, parting the folds of her kimono.  
  
Kaoru mentally screamed at herself to do something, unwanted feelings of pleasure washing through her. Biting on his lower lip savagely, she pushed him down and broke away, running out the door. Daisuke snarled, wiping the blood off his lip with the back of his hand, and stood up. "You like it rough, huh? I'll make it rough, bitch." He walked out the door that Kaoru had previously ran out of, and saw her standing there in a fighting stance, with a piece of wood.  
  
"I will stop you, Daisuke." Kaoru's voice was cold, but Daisuke could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He stepped forward, and Kaoru tightened her grip on the piece of wood.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me with a stick? You can't scream for help either, because we're beside the river. Just give up, and when I'm done with you, you can go home." Daisuke drawled, and leaned against a nearby tree.  
  
Kaoru gasped, recognizing where she was. This was the place where she said goodbye to Kenshin, except this time, there was the small shack here. She could also see tiny points of light, as the fireflies disappeared as the sun came up. "I will never give up! Kenshin will come for me, and you will be defeated! I believe in him!"  
  
Daisuke laughed outright this time, and pushed off the tree, coming towards Kaoru. "Right. You think that when I'm done raping you. Where will you be then?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, and she saw the hungry look in Daisuke's eyes. She backed up, and tripped over a tree root, falling and landing on her back. Daisuke loomed over her, and Kaoru scrambled away, reaching for the piece of wood that she had dropped. Daisuke caught her around the waist, and pulled her to him, hand reaching into her kimono. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, shouting out one word as Daisuke's hand touched her.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!"  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here you have it. Did you like it? Do you have a constructive criticism? Review! Tell me, and I'll be happy! Ja ne, minna! 


	6. Angry Heart of Sword

Disclaimers: I dO nOt OwN rK. ArE yOu HaPpY nOw?  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehe, I didn't know what to do, so I did the disclaimers a little differently. Anyways, this is the 6th chapter. Ano, I didn't think it would be this long. I was thinking only about 4 chapters, and here we are at the 6th! Yatta! Enjoy, minna!  
  
This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls Chapter 6: Angry Heart of Sword  
  
"Take that hand away now, if you want to keep your life, you filthy bastard."  
  
*~Few moments before~* Kenshin ran faster as he heard Kaoru's desperate cry, hand going to his sakabatou. Sprinting into the clearing, he froze, eyes sweeping over the scene. There was Daisuke, kneeling over Kaoru, hand inside her kimono, and Kaoru struggling for dear life.  
  
*~Present time~* Daisuke's head shot up, startled. To Kenshin's extreme annoyance, he still didn't take his hand out of Kaoru's kimono. Kenshin slowly clicked his sword out of the saya.  
  
"Did you not understand what I said? Take. That. Hand. Away. Now." He growled.  
  
Daisuke snatched his hand away, and stood up, hands going up beside his head. "Well, Battousai, nice meeting you here. You got that note of mine pretty fast." He said, smirking.  
  
"I don't have time for chitchat. Let her go, and I will think about leaving you alive." Kenshin hissed, golden eyes ablaze.  
  
"You don't like to mess around, do you?" Daisuke asked, eyebrow going up. "That's no fun. C'mon, we'll share her. You do her, then I will. How's that sound?"  
  
"I'm not playing your shitty games. I'll say it one more time. Let her go!" Kenshin was getting really pissed at this point. How dare he talk about her like she was a sex toy?  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "Yare yare. I guess I can't convince everybody, ne? I can't let her go, though. You'll have to get her yourself." He drew his katana in a swift moment, and charged, Kenshin drawing his own and blocking the blow, eyes widening as he was knocked back a couple of inches. Kenshin threw his own assault, the sound of clashing swords ringing through the early dawn silence.  
  
Kaoru sat up, watching in fear as they fought. 'Please, don't let Kenshin be hurt. That's all I ask, Kami-sama.' She shrieked as Kenshin received a cut on his arm, and watched as his sleeve slowly turned red in colour.  
  
Kenshin panted, eyes narrowed as he looked at Daisuke, who was not faring as well as he thought. "I don't get it! He's much stronger now! I guess I underestimated him. I was afraid it would come to this. Onto plan B.' Daisuke frantically thought. Making up his mind, he darted off into the trees. Kenshin chased after him, intent on his task.  
  
"Come back here, you coward!" Kenshin roared, slashing at the back of Daisuke's neck. Daisuke ducked just in time, eyes widening in fear as the steel of Kenshin's sakabatou thudded in the tree that he had been in front of, sending pieces of bark flying.  
  
"Oh shit. he reversed his sword! It's time I get out of here!" Daisuke thought, heart pounding. Crouching low, he sprinted, aware that Kenshin was not far behind him.  
  
Leaping, Daisuke caught hold of a branch and swung his body up, landing on the top of it with ease. He looked down, and Kenshin's golden gaze looked back at him. Kenshin thwacked the tree with annoyance, sending leaves fluttering gently down to the ground. "Get down and fight me, Daisuke! Only a scared sissy would hide in a tree! You deserve to die, after what you did!" Kenshin shouted, and hit the tree again, Daisuke struggling to keep his balance as the tree shuddered under the assault.  
  
Standing slowly, Daisuke put his hand to the tree's trunk, and looked to the sky, taking a deep breath. "HOMEWARD BOUND! HOMEWARD BOUND!" He yelled, the sound echoing through the trees and over the river. He grinned, and leaped off the tree, thudding to the ground with a sickening crunch.  
  
Kenshin strode over to Daisuke's fallen body, wincing at the sight of his leg, which was bleeding profusely and twisted at an odd angle. Daisuke smiled up at him sadistically, a crazy glint in his eyes.  
  
"I got my revenge, Battousai." He coughed, and blood came out of his mouth, trickling down his chin. "I thought I could beat you, but I was wrong. Yare yare, but now Kaoru's coming with me."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Daisuke chuckled, a gurgling sound as more blood came out of his mouth. "That call I made was my second plan. She'll be dead before you'll make it there. I knew I couldn't escape, so I want to die seeing the horrified look on your face, Battousai." Daisuke started to laugh, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He suddenly went limp, and his head rolled to the side, blood from his mouth dripping onto the ground.  
  
Kenshin sheathed his sword in one, swift movement and looked at Daisuke one more time, before running back towards the river.  
  
Kaoru snatched up her stick as she heard a faint yell in the trees, her eyes darting around for any sign of movement. Shadows appeared, surrounding her, and five shabbily dressed men came in to the clearing, carrying crude and rusting katanas. Her eyes narrowed. 'No one is going to get me this time. I was off guard before, but I'm not now.'  
  
One of the men smiled, showing black and rotting teeth. "Well, the boss caught us a pretty one, don't cha' think? And she has a stick. Oh no, you might hurt yourself with that. Give it here, and we'll take good care of you." The other men laughed, and she gripped the stick tighter.  
  
"Why don't you come over here, and see if I can kick your ass or not?" Kaoru growled, and the man's face darkened.  
  
"Why, you little whore. I'm gonna kill you!" The men charged, and Kaoru smiled grimly, moving instinctively. She hit the first man in the stomach, making him gasp, and he flew back, slamming into the shack and going through the wall. Turning, she whirled the stick and hit the next man in the chin, snapping his head up and flipping him over backwards, landing on his chest with a loud thunk. He didn't move. The remaining three men stopped, uncertain looks on their faces. Kaoru stepped into a deep defensive stance, her improvised bokken held and ready.  
  
"Come and get me. What, you scared?" Kaoru said mockingly, and a man with a patch over one eye snarled, suddenly charging, hoping to take her by surprise. Kaoru stepped to the side and swung, catching him in the back of the knees as he cannonballed past her, his feet slipping from underneath him and landing on his back, the breath knocked out of him.  
  
The last two men looked at each other, and ran, skidding to a stop as Kenshin stepped in front of them, golden eyes cold. "Are you the cronies that Daisuke sent for Kaoru? Tsk, tsk. I've seen better garbage than you." Kenshin said, voice deadly. The two men dropped to their knees, pressing their foreheads to the ground.  
  
"Please, spare us!" They both wailed at the same time, and Kenshin scowled.  
  
"Get out of here now, and I don't ever want to you again. Go." Kenshin commanded, and the men fled, smirking at him.  
  
"You just made a huge mistake. We weren't what Daisuke-san sent for her. He was." They disappeared, and Kenshin turned just in time to see a man appear behind Kaoru and shove a katana through her back, Kaoru's eyes widening as she looked down at the sword protruding through her. The man clothed in black cackled, and yanked the sword out of her, Kaoru falling to the ground.  
  
Kenshin stood there, eyes disbelieving. Raising his gaze to her murderer, he drew his sakabatou, flipping it. He disappeared, and reappeared in front of the man, pressing his sword to his neck.  
  
"You will die now." Kenshin said, voice emotionless. The man looked at him, eyes blank. "I know." He replied. Grabbing Kenshin's hand, he slashed, the sword cutting through arteries and muscle, blood spraying everywhere. Kenshin gasped, feeling the hot liquid landing on his face, and stumbled back, memories screaming in his mind. He clutched his head, dropping his sword, and the man fell to the ground, red seeping into the grass.  
  
"No, no, NO!" Kenshin choked, every assassination he had done appearing in his mind's eye. The men screaming, begging for mercy, and dying by his hand. The taste of blood always in his mouth, threatening to drive him insane. He saw Tomoe, as she stepped in front of him, him realizing too late as his sword went through her. Then finally, he saw Kaoru, as she fell to the ground, her shocked blue eyes looking at him. He had failed to protect the one he loved, again. Kenshin fell to his knees, tears spilling over as he looked at the dead body of Kaoru. He reached for his sword, and closed his eyes, pressing the sharp side to his neck. "I'll see you again someday, koishii, in another place, in another time. Maybe, we can be together then. Sayonara." Kenshin whispered, and pressed the sword harder against his neck, a single tear dripping off his face and splashing onto the steel.  
  
Author's notes: Well, I'm almost done! One more chapter to go! Gomen if this chapter was a little weird, and a little late. I'm tired, again, and I can't think very well right now. I'll post the last chapter up next week, minna! Ja! 


	7. Shocking Reality

Disclaimers: I do not own RK. Blah blah blah, you know the drill.  
  
Author's Notes: I think, for the most part, this will be the last chap. I am thinking about doing an 8th chapter, though. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
This Is Called Fate, Boys and Girls Chapter 7: Shocking Reality  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes.  
  
She winced, feeling a tremendous pain in her side. She had sensed the man behind her and tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. He had pierced through the side of her obi and cut deeply into her middle, but she was alive. Blood stained her kimono, turning the fabric into a dark red. Grimacing, she looked up, and gasped. Kenshin was pressing the sharp side of his sakabatou into his neck, and a little trickle of blood was running down the blade, dripping off the handle. Kaoru opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Panicking, she tried again, and whimpered when more bolts of pain shot through her. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself onto her knees, holding her side with her hand. Kenshin lifted the blade off his neck slightly, and tensed his arms, swinging the sword towards his head.  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
Kaoru screamed, and lunged forward, grabbing his wrist and forcefully wrenched the other way, sending the sword flying out of his hands. Kenshin's eyes flew open, and he gaped at Kaoru, who was panting heavily.  
  
"K-Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, lifting a shaking hand to gently touch her face.  
  
Kaoru smiled slightly, and nodded. "I hurt too much to be dead, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin swept her up in a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. Kaoru was in deep pain, but she chose to ignore it, winding her arms around Kenshin's neck. Kenshin lifted his head, and looked deep into Kaoru's blue eyes, his own purple ones shining with happiness.  
  
"Kami-sama, I thought I lost you, Kaoru." Kenshin breathed, and pressed his mouth to hers, taking Kaoru by surprise. Giving into his desire, she closed her eyes as well and kissed him back, hands buried in his red hair. Pulling away slightly, Kenshin stroked her cheek with a calloused hand, frowning when he saw the slight grimace on her face. Looking down, Kenshin saw the blood seeping through her ripped kimono, the obi barely holding it together.  
  
"Kaoru! You're bleeding!" Kenshin gasped, and picked her up, rising to his feet. Running as fast as he could without hurting Kaoru, he sped towards Megumi's clinic.  
  
  
  
Megumi wiped her hands on a towel, coming out of the room where she had been treating Kaoru. Kenshin looked up, purple eyes full of worry. His form was hunched over, and his hands were tightly clasped together. "She'll be alright, Ken-san." Megumi placed a comforting hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "She is very lucky. If she had lost any more blood, she could have died." Kenshin stood up from where he had been sitting, and bowed gratefully.  
  
"Arigatou, Megumi-dono. You don't know how much this means to me." Kenshin said quietly. "Can I see her?"  
  
Megumi nodded, and Kenshin walked into the room, where Kaoru was lying in a futon, eyes closed. Kenshin kneeled down, and took her hand in his, squeezing gently. Kaoru smiled, and slowly opened her eyes, squeezing back.  
  
"Ohayo, Kenshin." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru. You should try to get some sleep. I will be right here." Kenshin whispered back, rubbing a thumb over her hand. "Ashiteru."  
  
Kaoru smiled again, and reached up with her other hand, placing her palm on his cheek. "Ashiteru, Kenshin."  
  
Dropping her hand back on the covers, she closed her eyes, giving his hand one last squeeze before drifting off into sleep. Kenshin kissed her lightly, and moved to sit against the wall. Propping his sword beside him, Kenshin went to sleep as well, dreaming of a better future.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I hope you liked! I'm writing this at midnight, so I'm a little wonked. I've decided to do another chapter, so I can end this fic better. What will happen? That's a surprise! Ja matte ne, minna! 


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimers: Unless I am the creator, no, I will never own RK. Sad, but it's true. Darn. Author's Notes: Minna, I apologize deeply for everyone who was looking for the last chap of this story. I just didn't feel like writing anymore, and so I kept putting it off. My genki friend Kasumi-chan, got me writing again. Domo arigatou, Kasumi-chan! Anyway, I hope you like the last chap of this story. Enjoy, minna!  
  
This is Called Fate, Boys and Girls Chapter 8- A New Beginning  
  
Sano groaned as somebody shook him roughly. Muttering, he took his pillow and tried to hit the person with it, but the pillow was snatched away and the shaking continued.  
  
"What the heck do you want? It's too early, for kami's sake!" Sano grumpily muttered again, and opened his eyes, too see Megumi's face above his, a scowl on her features. Yahiko was beside her, and he had a look of anxiety. Sano sat up, frowning.  
  
"What? Did- where's Kenshin?" Sano suddenly asked, realizing the red-haired swordsman was gone.  
  
"He is at the clinic. Kaoru is there as well. She was stabbed, and Kenshin brought her there in time. She is very weak, but she is alive."  
  
Sano sprang up. "Why didn't you tell me??? Let's go!"  
  
Yahiko snorted. "We didn't tell you because you were asleep, baka."  
  
Sano glared at him for a brief second, before dashing out the door, and running towards the doctor's office. Megumi and Yahiko dashed out after him. "Sano, matte!"  
  
(~)~(~)~(~)  
  
Skidding to a halt, Sano threw open the shoji screen and looked around. Kenshin came out of the room that he had been in with Kaoru, and smiled quietly.  
  
"Sano, how did you know that sessha would be here, that you did?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sano jerked a thumb over his shoulder, indicating Megumi behind him. Megumi shrugged.  
  
"I thought that they would like to know, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin slowly nodded. Yahiko barged in, a hopeful look on his face. "So, is Kaoru okay? Are you and her back together? What happened to that Daisuke guy?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Chotto matte, Yahiko-kun. Hai, Kaoru is going to be okay, and yes, we are "back together" as you call it. As for Daisuke," His face darkened slightly. "He killed himself." Sano whistled. "Wow." He scratched his head. "Anoo. doushite? And how did Jou-chan get stabbed?" 'And why did you just call her Kaoru?' he thought to himself.  
  
Sighing, Kenshin told them of how Daisuke revealed his true intentions, and of how he almost killed himself, in seeing that Kaoru was "dead", and how she had stopped him from doing so, only leaving out the part where they had kissed.  
  
Sano whistled again. "You really love her, don't you, Kenshin? Killing yourself for her, she's lucky." Sano said softly. Kenshin smiled slightly, but said nothing. "So, can we see her?"  
  
Megumi shook her head. "Gomen, but she should be left to rest. It will be a long time before she is well again."  
  
Yahiko sat down on the floor. "Well, then we're going to stay here until we can see her! I'm not moving from this spot!"  
  
Megumi chuckled, and headed for the kitchen. "Well, I'll get some breakfast for us, and then we'll see if Kaoru-chan is up to it."  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Yosh!"  
  
  
  
After they had eaten, they took a tray and entered Kaoru's room, where she lay, dangerously pale. Kenshin frowned, kneeling next to her on the futon. "Kaoru? Are you awake?" He asked softly, and Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, squinting.  
  
"Kenshin." She breathed, and reached a hand up to him, caressing his cheek, He clasped her hand, and smiled for her, only her.  
  
Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi stood there, feeling very out of place, awkward at these new displays of affection coming from the two people.  
  
Kenshin rubbed a finger across her knuckles. "Are you up to eating, koishii? You need to regain your strength." He said quietly, and the other people in the room shifted uncomfortably, which the couple where quite oblivious to. Sano raised an eyebrow. 'Koishii, huh? That was fast.'  
  
Kaoru tried to sit up, and Kenshin immediately helped her, supporting her back with his free hand, careful not to touch her wound. Megumi brought the tray over, and Kaoru smiled as thanks, talking too painful for her. She slowly ate, Kenshin helping along the way, and they sat quietly until she was finished. Kaoru sat back, and placed the last bowl back on the tray, closing her eyes. Kenshin frowned worriedly. "Daijabou, Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes tiredly, and managed a small smile. "Aa, Kenshin. Ano, I just feel so bad, for leaving you guys, and actually trusting someone like Daisuke. Sumimasen, minna."  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for, Jou-chan! We should have seen through his tactic and kicked him out before he did this! I'm just glad that he didn't kill you, and that he is gone, so he can't cause any more trouble." Sano grinned, trying to cheer the group up.  
  
Yahiko nodded his agreement. "Hai! You need to get better busu, so you can keep training me with your ugly face."  
  
At this, Kaoru smiled brightly, a new look in her eyes. "And when I do, Yahiko-CHAN, I'll kick your little skinny butt from here to Kyoto."  
  
The group laughed, and they cheerfully began talking, like nothing ever happened.  
  
(~)~(~)~(~)  
  
Kenshin stood in the courtyard of the Kamiya Dojo, and got down on one knee, facing Kaoru. "Kaoru, will you marry me?" Kenshin asked quietly. Kaoru, eyes wide, embraced him tightly. "Hai, Kenshin!" Kenshin smiled, and whispered into her ear, "This is for the other one, that I didn't know about." (A/N: you know, when Kenshin gave her that ring, and Kaoru thought that he proposed to her?) Kaoru playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, for that other one! Mou, I actually thought you had proposed to me!" Kenshin laughed, and slipped the ring onto her finger, which fit perfectly. He then gathered her into his arms, and kissed her.  
  
Tomoe and her husband watched from above, and Tomoe rested her head on his shoulder. "Isn't romance wonderful, anata?" She asked.  
  
"Hai, Tomoe, it is." He kissed her forehead, and Tomoe smiled, watching the couple below.  
  
"I hope you have a wonderful life with her, Himura Kenshin." She whispered, and they turned and left, never looking back.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: YATTA! I did it! I finished it! Now I can rest without that in the back of my mind. Again, I apologize for not doing this sooner. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll be seeing ya around! Ja mata ne, minna! 


End file.
